


you're my blue sky, you're my sunny day

by you_idjits



Series: college kids [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, College Roommates, Deaf Character, M/M, deaf!Cas, let it snow [plotless fluff]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_idjits/pseuds/you_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Cas home for Christmas. It snows, but they find ways to keep warm.<br/>(featuring the eclectic friends and family of Dean Winchester)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my blue sky, you're my sunny day

Bringing Cas home for winter break is very different when they’re dating.

Or. Well, Dean doesn’t know if that’s what they are. They do all the same things they did before, just with some kissing and stuff in between. It’s hard when they’re two guys in Kansas, but they’re pretty open about it.

Sam and Bobby know, which makes coming home a little easier. They already like Cas anyway. For Dean, it means he doesn’t have to sleep on the couch for the week, because he and Cas can share his bedroom.

Sam greets them at the door with a wide smile and hands full of sign language. It’s clear he’s been practicing his ASL, which is oddly touching. It makes Cas bury his face in his hands. The tips of his ears turn pink, and that’s so goddamn cute that Dean leans in to kiss the left one.

“You guys are disgusting,” Sam says, and his smile could probably cure cancer or something. He’s starting to fill out, shoulders broad with muscle. Dean feels like he’s missing so much of his brother’s life nowadays.

“Yeah, well, I hear from Bobby that you’ve got a girlfriend,” Dean says, “so watch your words. I have so much blackmail material.”

“So do I!”

“Your ASL ain’t good enough to get the point across.”

“Like yours is much better.”

“Good enough to embarrass you.” Dean shoves him heavily. “Go tell Bobby we’re here, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam says, but he lumbers out to the junkyard to find Bobby. He returns minutes later, helping Bobby – despite his vocal protests – get his wheelchair up the ramp and into the house.

 _Good to see you,_ Bobby signs.

Cas smiles and signs, _Good to be back. Thank you for having me._

 _Not a problem._ Bobby jerks his chin at Dean. _Figure you’re stuck with us for a while, from the way this one talks about you._

Cas looks at Dean. Dean looks at Cas.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go get settled in,” Dean says. He puts his hand on the small of Cas’s back and takes him upstairs.

Dinner is a quiet affair; they eat together on the porch. The evening is warm, too warm for December, and the fading sun glints off rusted cars in the yard. They talk and sign freely. Cas laughs out loud these days, has been growing more and more confident with his voice. It’s not as if he were silent before, just self-conscious. But Dean likes to think he’s helped with that.

Dean loves the sound of Cas’s voice. It’s rough from disuse, sounds like whiskey and rocks. He has a good laugh, too, one that starts hesitant but builds until his shoulders shake.

Dinner is nice, and curling up in his childhood bedroom with Cas is even nicer. They still sleep in separate beds at school, except on occasion. Here, Dean takes full advantage of the wide bed. He buries his face in Cas’s shoulder, winds their legs together, splays his hand over Cas’s heart.

Cas kisses him on the cheek, all soft and sweet. He signs _good night_ , a little lopsidedly.

Then the light clicks off, and Dean’s left smiling in the warm darkness.

The days drift by like snowflakes. Dean takes Cas into Sioux Falls in the afternoons. They go to the library, sometimes; Cas picks out stacks and stacks of books, and then they go home and curl up in bed and read in cozy silence. They drink vodka on the cold nights, even though Dean’s not yet twenty-one.

Christmas Eve dinner is big – Sam invites Jess, and Bobby invites Rufus and Pamela and the Sheriff. The snow piles thick and heavy around the house, but inside it is warm with woodfire and laughter. Dean makes a beeline for Jody, bear-hugging her until she protests, and then he laughs and kisses her cheek and introduces her to Cas.

“This is Cas,” he says, “my boyfriend.” It only slips out because that’s what Dean calls Cas in his head. Cas pokes him in the ribs and signs, _Did you just say what I think you said?_

Dean blinks. _Is that okay?_

“Dean,” Jody says.

“Oh, sorry, he’s deaf. But he says-” Dean pauses, watches Cas’s hands, “He says it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jody smiles, though she’s giving Dean a curious look. “Likewise. Sheriff Jody Mills.” She speaks slowly and clearly, so Cas can watch her lips. Oh, Dean loves this woman.

“Castiel, there you are,” Pamela says, sidling over. She and Cas met the last time he was here. Something about her really set Cas at ease – maybe that for once, the communication barrier wasn’t one-sided. _Together, we’re Helen freakin’ Keller,_ she’d said, and Cas’s laugh had been rare and genuine.

“He says hi,” Dean tells her. He’s gotten kind of used to translating for Cas in any situation.

“Gimme a hug, sweetie,” she says, and presses a lipsticky kiss to Cas’s cheek. “So you’re together now, huh?” What she lacks in eyesight she makes up for in insight.

Dean thinks he sees Cas sign something into her open hand. He says, “We’re staying through New Year’s, so you can come back and see us anytime.”

“See you?” Pamela quirks an eyebrow, and a smile. “I’ll bet money against the likelihood of that.”

Someday, he’ll stop slipping up. “I’m rolling my eyes now,” he groans.

“Come on, come on, let’s eat,” Jody says. “I hear you made the roast yourself, Dean.”

“Sam helped. I mean, if you count nearly burning the pie as helping.”

“Pie? Oh, you lucky boy,” Pamela says, and she lets Dean take her elbow and guide her to a seat.

So dinner goes well. Jess, Sam’s girlfriend, is clever and affectionate, and Sam looks at her like she’s made of sunshine. Dean thinks he and Cas might not be the only ones in love tonight. Besides, with the way Bobby keeps looking at Jody…

The food is rich and just right. Dean gets showered in gratuitous compliments. It’s tough for Bobby to maneuver his wheelchair in the snow, so after the meal Dean and Cas make the booze run: Johnnie Walker Blue for Rufus, whiskey for the rest of them. Dean’s been drinking on Christmas Eve since he was fifteen.

 _Thank you,_ Cas signs, hands mere shadows in the dark car. _For inviting me again. I like being here._

Dean knows Cas has a difficult family. He knows he’s not going to get invited to meet them for Christmas next year. But that’s okay. Dean’s okay with what he has.

 _I love you,_ Cas signs, and Dean pulls over the car to kiss him.

They kiss in the liquor store. They kiss on the sidewalk. They kiss until their noses turn pink. When Dean’s fingers go numb, he puts them in Cas’s pockets and keeps on kissing.

It’s some time before they go home, with snowflakes on their eyelashes, and by then the plates are cleared and people are starting on gifts.

Bobby gives Cas an old, battered first edition of H.P. Lovecraft’s _The Outsider and Others_. He grumbles something about finding it in the basement, but Dean can see from the reverent way Cas holds it how much it means. First gift and Bobby’s outdoing the rest of them already.

“Dean,” Cas says, turning the pages with his fingertips. “ _Dean_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean says, even though Cas isn’t looking at his lips. “Dammit, Bobby, you didn’t have to get him anything.”

“Yeah, I did.” Bobby fixes him with a look.

But that’s not the end of it, because then Bobby hands Dean a soft, bulky package. Dean knows what it is before he opens it.

“Bobby…”

“C’mon, son, it’s about damn time.”

Dean unfolds the leather jacket with a heavy smile. He smoothes down the collar. He doesn’t know yet how he feels about this, if it’s something he can wear with pride.

“Oh,” Sam says, when he looks up from his conversation with Jess to see the jacket in Dean’s hands. “Oh, Dean.” He gets up and comes over.

Bobby shifts, tugs down on the brim of his baseball cap. “I know you might not-”

“It’s fine, Bobby, it’s great. Thank you.”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s knee to catch his attention. _Do you want to go upstairs?_

Dean swallows. Cas’s eyes are wide and blue and caring. “Yeah, yeah. I think Cas and I are gonna turn in for the night, guys.” He gets to his feet, folds the leather jacket over his arm. “Thanks for coming, really. Merry Christmas.”

 They go upstairs, dress for bed. Dean yawns and presses a kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth.

 _You know, I think I hear Santa on the roof,_ he signs.

 _I don’t_ , Cas signs back, and Dean snorts.

Cas opens his new book to read; Dean lies on his back and stares at the peeling plaster ceiling.

 _Good book?_ he signs after a while.

Cas thinks for a moment. _Your family is very thoughtful._

“Yeah,” Dean sighs.

 _You have something special here,_ Cas signs.

Dean remembers what Bobby said the last time they were here. He’s been pretty lucky, these past few months.

He rolls onto his side and watches Cas read for a bit. Finally, Cas grows restless under his gaze, puts the book aside and signs, _What?_

“I’m really pretty crazy about you. You know that, right?” Dean’s not yet good enough with sign language to carry the weight of something like that.

Cas’s eyes go soft and happy. “Dean,” he says. _You’re the something special,_ he signs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of titles from the Awesome Mix Vol. 1. But if you go listen to [Blue Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwyXQn9g40I) by the Allman Brothers, I guarantee it will put a smile on your face.
> 
> Thank you to [Tasha](http://kraziiisme.tumblr.com/), my beta. You're excellent.  
> Thank you all for reading.  
> I don't know how many more parts of this 'verse I'll have, but stay tuned.
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://shootingstarcas.tumblr.com/post/98175579001/youre-my-blue-sky-youre-my-sunny-day)


End file.
